Bakugo's Shredded Heart: A Kiribaku Story
by blushing.soulz
Summary: Kirishima is badly injured in attempt to save Bakugo. Not sure if he will make it, Bakugo holds onto the boy he loves.


Bakugo struggled against the chains binding his body to the wall. The villain aimed the arrow at his chest. A bead of sweat rolled down Bakugo's forehead, preparing himself for his last moment.

"What an embarrassing way to die!" the villain laughed, exposing his hideous fangs. He drew back the string, holding the arrow in place. He narrowed his eyes.

"Any last words, Bakugo?" the villain sneered.

"Only that I will kick your ass, and before you know it, you'll be the one dying an embarrassing death," Bakugo growled, keeping a watchful eye on the arrow aimed at his chest.

"BAKUGO!"

That voice. It was familiar. It was Kirishima's voice. The person who changed the way his heart felt. The person who made him feel wanted and loved.

The sound of wind being sliced broke his concentrated thoughts.

Kirishima sprinted, tears speckled in his eyes. If he didn't make it before the arrow hit Bakugo… There would be no Bakugo. The moment went in slow motion. Bakugo squeezing his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain that was yet to come. Kirishima sprinting, running in front of the boy he loved, Bakugo. The villain grinning, excited to tell his master he'd completed the mission.

Bakugo flinched, knowing his time was up. But he felt something brush past him. Holding him. Something hard and spiky, almost like rock. He opened his eyes a fraction and saw red hair.

The arrow shot through Kirishima, the impact pushing his body into Bakugo's. Kirishima looked at him with glassy eyes before slumping into a pile on the floor. Bakugo screamed and cried, struggling against the chains wrapped around him. Suddenly, the chains broke, shocking the villain. Bakugo charged forward at blinding speed, blasting fire streams from his hands. He hit the villain with a blow to the head, pinning him to the floor and burning his arms. The villain howled in pain and horror.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugo screeched. Behind the crackling of his flames, he heard a small attempt of a groan. Kirishima. Bakugo slapped the villain hard, knocking him senseless.

He soared over to the body of Kirishima. The aroma of blood was overwhelming. Bakugo gently cradled his best friends body, ignoring the grunts of pain from within. A deep hole was left in his chest, along with the tip of the arrow.

"Shitty-hair! Why did you do that! You got hurt!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks, splashing on Kirishima's battered and bloodied body.

"Because… I love… you man," Kirishima wheezed, fighting the searing pain throughout his body. Bakugo choked back more cries, trying to press his hands over the gaping hole in Kirishima's chest. The blood was warm, sticky. It oozed between his fingers.

"Don't you dare die on me! Kiri," Bakugo began, giving his red-haired friend a nickname, "I love you too. You made me feel wanted." He sobbed, his hands still pressing on Kirishima's chest in attempt to stop the blood pouring out of control. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Kirishima's bloodied hand raised to Bakugo's cheek, comforting Bakugo. He wiped away his tears, leaving a smear of blood. They looked at each other. Bakugo's pleading eyes full of tears, Kirishima's glassy and loving eyes reflecting in his.

"Please don't die, Kiri," Bakugo pleaded. "An ambulance isn't far away, hold on," he tried to convince his dying friend. As much as it pained him, Kirishima slowly nodded closing his eyes.

Shortly after, an ambulance arrived, hurriedly carrying Kirishima, who was on the verge of death. Bakugo refused to leave his side, hopping into the ambulance, gripping his best friends hand.

As they arrived at the hospital, Bakugo picked Kirishima up bridal-style, and placed him on a gurney bed. Medics were updated about his current situation and transported him into an operating room. As Bakugo was about to step into the surgery room, a doctor stood in his way.

"I'm sorry sir, authorised surgeons only. We'll update you if anything happens." With that, he closed the door.

Bakugo slid down the wall, and buried his face in his knees, cradling himself. He sobbed, rocking himself senseless. After what seemed like half an hour, a reassuring hand hauled him up. It was Deku. Before he knew it, Bakugo was wrapped in a hug. He had no fight left in him and decided to hug back. All Might patted Bakugo's head.

"I'm sorry, young Bakugo. This must've been tough on you," All Might said, lowering his head.

"It's all my fault! I got him in this situation!" Bakugo howled. Deku only hugged tighter. He felt his shirt wet with Kacchan's tears. All Might tried to convince Bakugo that it wasn't his fault, but he just kept crying. Bakugo eventually pulled away from Deku and wiped his face. He looked so tired, with bags under his eyes.

"Kacchan, you need to rest. You look so tired- "Deku started.

"I'm not leaving Kirishima," Bakugo gripped his shirt, his knuckles going white. He slid back down the wall, staring blankly at the floor.

After an hour of trying to convince Bakugo to get rest, the surgery door swung open. A feeble, short doctor waddled out and looked down at Bakugo with a grief-stricken expression.

"Are you the young fellow's friend who brought him in?"

Bakugo stood quickly, nodding his head. The doctor signalled for him to follow and led him into the room.

The first thing Bakugo noticed was the stench of blood. He then looked at the red-haired body with pieces of tubing, metal and needles sticking out of him from all directions. Bakugo would've gagged right there and then, if it weren't for his love of Kirishima pulling him closer.

"He's lost too much blood and the arrow we removed has nicked an artery. I'm sorry lad, but not even our professionals can heal it. And when we try to import more blood, it just seeps out. He doesn't have much time left."

Bakugo's heart dropped. He went very pale and lifted a shaky hand to his mouth. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes as he lurched towards his friend on the operating table.

His eyes slid open a fraction. They looked transparent almost, which broke Bakugo's heart. Bakugo clenched Kirishima's weak hand in his. A constant stream of tears erupted Bakugo's eyes.

"please… don't cry, Bakugo…" Kirishima trailed off, looking into his eyes. There were tears in his eyes now too.

"I love you, Kiri," Bakugo sobbed. Rubbing his friends hand on his cheek. "You made me so happy. You gave me love, whether I was right or wrong. Thank you. But don't go…" Kirishima responded with a squeeze of his hand. Bakugo looked at his friend. His best friend. His love. Kirishima then raised a hand to Bakugo's cheek weakly.

"How manly…"

Kirishima's eyes drifted closed. Doctors were yelling something, but he couldn't hear a thing. The only thing he last saw was Bakugo crying and smiling at his friend and mouthed the words "I love you." His hand dropped from Bakugo's cheek. He loved Bakugo too. More than anything.

 _Have you ever really loved an angel_  
 _Once you have you'll never be the same again_  
 _Have you ever had to let go of an angel_  
 _Say goodbye, let 'em fly, my angel, my best friend_


End file.
